Liquid and gas tanks such as propane, oxygen, hydrogen and nitrogen have valves and regulators that are typically equipped with covers to protect these items from the elements. The covers include an exit for a service line extending from the valves and regulators to the house or business or the like being served. The dome shell opening creates a problem in that birds and mice and other small animals tend to get into the dome and build their nest. Other small creatures such as wasps and spiders also find the dome shell a harbor to build their nests and webs. The birds nest foul the area around the valves and regulators making the components difficult to service when a tank is being replaced by the distributor personnel but in particular the wasps and spiders and especially the stinging and the poisonous kind attack the distributor personnel when they are serving the storage tank. Many of the service personnel have been severely stung by wasps and spiders and some cases causing hospitalization.
McIntyre U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,378 is an early patent providing a cover for the dome of a fuel tank which engages around the service line. The device of McIntyre cannot be slipped off of the service line without removing the service line from the fuel tank.
Ewing U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,253 provides a sealed service line, but the dome must be removed in order to obtain access to the regulator and dials.
Martin, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,828 provides a protective cover for the service line, but it can only be removed from the service line by withdrawing the service line.
Earl et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,576 and White U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,080 provide protective covers which can be slid onto the service line without removing the service line. These references prevent the ingress of small animals but do not prevent the ingress of spiders, or bees or the like into the dome shell, since there are gaps around the pipe through which bees, or spiders or the like can enter and build their nests or webs.